Shouta
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Fukamachi Naka (深町なか) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 将太 |officialromajiname = Shouta |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 14|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1986|birthref = His Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Inactive |years = 2008-2013 |NNDuserpage = 289225 |mylist1 = 3190891 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co50342 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = OLD, K-ta, Montea}} Shouta (将太) is an with a soothing, boy-next-door type of voice that lies in the medium-high range. On September 30, 2012 he released his first mini album "Nora", for which the crossfade is now set to private. His most popular solo cover is "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" , which has over 67K views as of June 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Fantajii # Fa (Released on October 01, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.06.21) # "Konbini" (2008.06.22) # "Karma" feat. Shouta and Shuuhei (2008.06.26) # "Crying Air" (2008.07.07) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (2008.07.18) # "kurumi" (2008.07.21) (Deleted) # "Nico Nico Douga" (2008.07.28) # "Dear" (2008.10.30) # "Yotsuba no Clover" (2008.12.01) (Deleted) # "Boku mitai na Kimi, Kimi mitai na Boku" (I who resemble you, You who resemble me) (2008.12.09) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.23) # "daiamondokurebasu" (2009.01.11) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.12) (Deleted) # "Yume de Aru Youni" (2009.01.25) # "Melody in the sky" feat. Shouta and Suzume (2009.02.05) # "ZUTTO -for a long time-" (2009.02.21) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." feat. Shouta and RIO (2009.02.22) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.02) # "Kasou Kyoku" feat. Shouta and K-ta (2009.04.30) # "Nee." feat. Shouta and K-ta (2009.05.13) # "Shiawase Usagi" feat. Shouta and Wataame (2009.05.14) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.05.15) # "Unta Unta" (2012.06.02) # "Tower" (2009.06.13) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Shouta and Nodoame (2009.06.21) # "Boku wa Mabuta ni Naritai" feat. Shouta and K-ta (2009.07.06) # "celluloid" (2009.08.11) # "sign" (2010.03.16) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (2010.03.22) # "Sakura no Ame" feat. Shouta, Amu, □shirokuro■, Dasoku, Riseha, 31 and Tonon (2010.04.10) # "Kimi ga Suki" (2010.04.13) # "Little Traveler" (2010.06.30) # "issho nii takatta" (2010.07.07) # "Jenga" (2010.07.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Shouta and OLD (2010.08.14) # "Birthday song for Glutamine" (2010.08.23) # "Koi Kyori Too Ai" feat. Shouta and Montea (2010.08.28) # "Hello , Again ～mukashi kara aru basho～" -Ballad ver.- (2010.09.07) # "HOWEVER" (2010.10.08) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Shouta and Montea (2010.10.14) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (2010.12.18) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Happy Birthday to You" (2011.01.28) # "Hoshi no Uta" (2011.04.10) # "1000001colors" (2011.06.07) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kami-sama" (2011.07.28) # "Melancholic" feat. Shouta, OLD and Rimokon (2011.10.02) # "PONPONPON" feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun and Funi (Imouto) (2011.12.31) # "Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima wo Uchi Nuko" (2012.04.07) # "Mr. Music" feat. Urata, OLD, Score, Mafumafu, Rimokon, DC (2012.06.10) # "glow" (2012.06.14) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.24) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.29) # "Invisible" feat. Beeeeige and Shouta (2012.12.15) # "fix" (2013.07.16) (Private) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. HAL, S!N, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2013.08.04) }} Discography For Fantajii albums see here |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = KEI |track2title = Yoru Gakureba Mata |track2lyricist = KurageP |track2composer = KurageP |track2arranger = KurageP |track3title = tayasanaide |track3lyricist = mry |track3composer = mry |track3arranger = mry |track4title = from Y to Y |track4lyricist = |track4composer = JimmyThumbP |track4arranger = JimmyThumbP |track5title = Hito(ri)Goto |track5lyricist = KEI |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = KEI }} Gallery |Shouta1.png| OLD (left), Rimokon (middle) and Shouta (right) as seen in their cover of "Melancholic" |Shouta by ako.jpg|Shouta as seen in "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" |Shoutarl1.png| Shouta as seen in his twitter |Shoutarl2.png| Shouta as seen in his twitter |Shoutarl3.png| Shouta as seen in his twitter |GLITTER BOX.png|From left to right: Dasoku, amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta Bottom row: Riseha, 31, Tonon as seen in their cover of "Sakura no Ame" }} Trivia * When he uses his female voice, such as in his "Jenga" cover, he calls himself "Shouko". External Links * twitter * mixi Category:Fantajii Category:Inactive Singers